


guiding you home to me

by blueluna_lunablue



Series: little wanderer [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, he just loves adam so much it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueluna_lunablue/pseuds/blueluna_lunablue
Summary: "When Adam talks about college, he sounds like he can't quite believe it's real, that he's going. It tugs at Ronan's heart every time he does. He'll be gone, he thinks, and this will be over. He can't bring himself to pull away though, can't bring himself to protect his heart. He's selfish, hoarding all of Adam that he can, his sweet kisses in the morning (his kisses all the time), his kindness and patience with Opal, his calloused hands, the way he sleeps with his head over Ronan's heart.When Adam talks about college, Ronan acts happy for him, because he is. Adam's spent his life working for this and Ronan will be damned before he gets in the way. So he doesn’t say anything. He keeps quiet, and dreads the day that Adam leaves for good. "In which Ronan freaks out about Adam leaving for college.





	guiding you home to me

Ronan Lynch is in love and he's furious about it.

He pretended he wasn't at first. He threw himself into racing and skipping class, insulting and dreaming, fighting and praying. Anything to keep himself from thinking about it, about a magic boy who'd cast a spell on him.

Adam Parrish is going to leave this town, God damn it, and when he does, he's never looking back.

Ronan wants him to go and wants him to pull Ronan close and never leave all at the same time. Adam Parrish deserves the world and Ronan wants him to have it. Adam's going to shake the Henrietta dust off of his clothes and leave for brick buildings and ivy, the elite college he's always dreamed of going to. Ronan is prepared for the inevitability of being left behind.

Maybe it's better that Adam doesn't love him, he thinks bitterly. He can't miss what he's never truly had.

He still spends all the time that he can with Adam, just hanging out at Adam's shitty apartment above Saint Agnes or at the Barns. He tries his best to commit Adam to memory. He laughs more now that he's away from his father and Ronan thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. That will be one of the things that he misses most, he thinks.

When he kisses Adam his fears aren't alleviated, because now he knows. He knows what Adam's lips taste like, knows the way he'll let out a little moan when Ronan bites his lip, knows how it feels to have Adam's hands in his. Now that he's had Adam, Ronan can't get enough.

When Adam talks about college, he sounds like he can't quite believe it's real, that he's going. It tugs at Ronan's heart every time he does. _He'll be gone_ , he thinks, _and this will be over_. He can't bring himself to pull away though, can't bring himself to protect his heart. He's selfish, hoarding all of Adam that he can, his sweet kisses in the morning (his kisses all the time), his kindness and patience with Opal, his calloused hands, the way he sleeps with his head over Ronan's heart.

When Adam talks about college, Ronan acts happy for him, because he is. Adam's spent his life working for this and Ronan will be damned before he gets in the way. So he doesn’t say anything. He keeps quiet, and dreads the day that Adam leaves for good.

As graduation nears, Adam starts to act odd. He shouldn't have anything to worry about; he's been accepted to every college he's applied to so far, with generous financial aid and scholarships. And yet he continues to check the mailbox obsessively, multiple times a day. He’s gotten quiet too. Ronan catches Adam looking at him frequently, with an odd expression on his face. He’d be worried, but Adam’s been so physically affectionate lately, holding his hand and cuddling up with him on the couch, that Ronan’s forced to conclude that it’s just Adam being confusing.

Until one day Adam walks into the kitchen holding something, looking anxious. “What’s that?” Ronan nods at his hand. “Are you okay?”

Adam holds a crisp white envelope in a slightly shaky hand. “I was waiting for this,” he says, his voice carefully controlled and his face neutral. He hands it to Ronan, who reads the postmark: _University of Richmond_.

And then he realizes: Richmond is only two hours away. _Is Adam…?_   No, that would be crazy.

“Can I open it?” Ronan asks him. Adam nods. He rips it open and slides the letter out. “ _Dear Mr. Parrish, after reviewing your application, we are pleased to offer you acceptance into the University of Richmond class of 2020…_ ” Ronan reads. “Then there’s this shit about a full-ride scholarship. Damn, they really want you at this school, don’t they?”

Adam leans against the kitchen table and lets out a shaky breath. “That’s… that’s good.”

“Wait a second, Parrish,” Ronan shakes the envelope accusingly at Adam. “I thought you were set on this Ivy League shit. What’s all this about Richmond?”

Adam looks down at the floor. “We-eell,” he draws the word out awkwardly, “None of them offered me a full ride. And Richmond is a great place to be for law. Close to D.C. and all that.” He lifts his eyes to meet Ronan’s and clears his throat. “And, um, it’s close enough that I could visit sometimes on the weekend? If you want me to.”

Ronan is speechless for a second, he’s so relieved. He doesn’t want to leave. Adam, misinterpreting Ronan’s silence, hurriedly says, “Well, I was just… it was just a thought.” Cheeks flaming, he turns to leave the room.

“Wait, Parrish-Adam,” Ronan grabs his wrist. “Adam.” 

Adam turns back to face him, anxiety written all over his lovely face. “I’m sorry-I just, I thought-”

“You’re an idiot,” Ronan growls. Despite the tone of his voice, his hand on Adam’s wrist is gentle. “For thinking that I don’t want you here all the time.”

The worry on Adam’s face is replaced with a soft smile. “Yeah?” He slides his wrist out of Ronan’s grasp and laces their fingers together. 

“Yeah,  _ obviously _ . Dumbass.” And despite his best effort, it still comes out ridiculously fond.

Adam steps closer and winds his arms around Ronan’s neck. “Good,” he says, and then he’s pressing his lips to Ronan’s. Ronan sighs and wraps his arms around Adam’s waist. He doesn’t ever want to let him go. 

 

He wakes up to Adam curled around him, head over his heart like always, arm thrown over his waist. He looks peaceful in sleep; a little smile curls over his face. Ronan contents himself with playing with Adam’s hair while he waits for him to wake up.

Adam begins to stir twenty minutes later. When he opens his eyes, he gives Ronan such a tender, happy smile, it almost stops his heart. “Mornin’, sunshine,” he says sleepily.

“It’s almost eleven, asshole,” Ronan says, mostly because if he doesn’t insult him, he’ll say something ridiculous like,  _ God, you’re stunning  _ or  _ I love you so much, I think my heart is going to explode.  _

“Still morning,” Adam says. “Technically.” 

Ronan sits up and pushes the blankets off to climb out of bed, when Adam’s hand wraps around his wrist. “Stay?” He’s so beautiful like this, hair mussed from sleep, warm and open, that Ronan can’t bring himself to say no. Opal will just have to content herself with cereal this morning. Adam tucks his head into the crook of Ronan’s neck. “I’m going to miss this when school starts,” he sighs.

“You’ll only be two hours away. You can come back whenever you want to. If you want to.” A hint of uncertainty creeps into Ronan’s voice. 

  
Adam pulls back to look Ronan in the eyes. “Hey,” he says gently. “That’s _why_ I’m going to a school that’s two hours away. I’ll be back every weekend, if I can.” He traces Ronan’s lips with his thumb. “I know I said I wanted to leave, but that was before.”

“Before what?” Ronan knows full well what he’ll say, but he wants to hear it anyway.

Adam rolls his eyes, but says, “Well, a lot, I guess. I guess eventually it stopped being just the trailer park and became the place I found friends and magic.”

Ronan nudges him. “And?”

“And you,” Adam says, with a long-suffering tone. “The bane of my existence.” His voice turns tender. “You. Most of all, you.” He curls closer to Ronan. “I’m coming back. Home. To you.” 

To stop himself from saying something sappy and disgusting, Ronan just takes his face in his hands and kisses him, long and soft. It says everything that he can't:  _ I love you, I'll miss you, I'll always be here for you to come home to. _

 

Ronan Lynch is in love and he's pretty damn ecstatic about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Raven Cycle fic and I'm so excited about it. I'd really appreciate any comments/constructive criticism you have to offer!
> 
> Some notes on this fic:  
> -I discovered University of Richmond while searching for colleges and immediately thought, "Oh, Adam Parrish would love this school." I know a lot of people write him at Harvard, but I really like the idea of him attending a small, elite, liberal arts school (plus, I figured he would appreciate UR's super generous financial aid and merit scholarships!). And there's the added bonus of him being able to visit Ronan every weekend!  
> -I listened to Little Wanderer by Death Cab for Cutie and Moondust by Jaymes Young a lot while writing this. Title is from Little Wanderer


End file.
